


The Trapper's Pet

by sunflowerfromthefog



Series: Stuck in the Wall Kink [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, rough smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerfromthefog/pseuds/sunflowerfromthefog
Summary: Last in the trial, you find yourself stuck at the gas station, and the Trapper is more than happy to take advantage of the situation.





	The Trapper's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if the Trapper seems out of character. Originally I was going to have him be silent the entire time, but I couldn't resist the master/pet kink I have deep within my heart.

There was nobody left but you and him. And he made it very hard to run for your life when you had no idea where his traps may be. Evan, also known as The Trapper, was on your tail and you had to be careful where you stepped. Who knew how many bear traps were on this property?  
You gulped, the sound of your heartbeat loud in your ears. He was too close, you realized as you glanced over your shoulder. His grinning mask was visible in far too much detail, so you took a quick right into the gas station. Broken shelves and limited exits at least made it so you might be able to loop around him and get some distance.  
The bell outside rang as the Trapper stepped on the hose, signalling his entrance. The floorboards creaked beneath his weight as you ducked down behind the counter. Not the best hiding spot, but it gave you some time. You heard the familiar squeak of rusty hinges as your attacker began to search through lockers. You peeked over the counter, ignoring the trail of bloody handprints you saw there and watched as the Trapper went into the garage and out of sight.  
You stood on shaky legs, holding your breath as you looked left and right for the best escape. There was a trap at both doors, impossible to get by without alerting him. The window to the outside was too close to the garage, he would definitely see you even as he checked more lockers. Another door slammed shut, his annoyance obvious.  
That left one very small option. On your left was a boarded up window, but it had a small hole you might be able to fit through. You tiptoed over, keeping yourself low to the ground. Once you were sure you have a few more seconds as the Trapper checked another locker you stuck one arm through the hole. Then your head, shuffling your other shoulder through. God, it was tighter than you had thought, and once you managed to wriggle your waist through you learned that despite never eating in the fog, your hips had remained too large to fit through.  
“No,” you whispered as you planted your hands on the wood and pushed as hard as you could. No movement. “No, no, no…”  
You tried to back out, but it was useless. Stuck. With the Trapper right behind you and about to come out of the garage. There was a moment you had actually thought he might not notice your ass and legs sticking out the window, but that was short lived. Footsteps thumped as they moved towards you, his breathing getting louder with his approach.  
You looked behind you as best you could, and through the boarded up window, a small gap between the wood and glass, you saw him. The Trapper.  
You wanted to yell at him. Tell him to just kill you already but all that came out was a gasp. His eyes seemed to watch you through the gap before flitting down to your predicament. His head tilted to the left, watching as you wiggled in a thin attempt to escape. You gulped, preparing for the pain of being ripped out of the hole and thrown over his shoulder. But that didn’t happen.  
Instead you heard something heavy and metal hit the floor. The bear trap he’d been carrying? And then something lighter fell after. His blade? You struggled harder, hoping to get a glimpse of what he was doing but he was gone from the gap.  
Rough fingers grabbed your calves, thumbs rubbing over your skin as if to relax you.  
“Hey, what the hell are you--” you began but you were cut off when you felt him shove his face into the crotch of your shorts. His hands pulled your legs wide, allowing him to press against you unencumbered. It was then that you realized he had taken his mask off; you could feel his nose prod against the seam of the jean shorts, and his tongue stuck out to lick at you. You let out a half squeal half scream before quickly covering your mouth. Your skin tingled as he rubbed his face against your ass. He even let out moans as he did, so hard they vibrated through you. You didn’t want to admit it, but the lewd sounds were enough to give your body a jolt of excitement, travelling from your core to your fingertips to the ends of your toes. You struggled your legs against his hold, but it was no use; he had you trapped.  
The Trappers tongue found the hole in your shorts, just beside your entrance, and he tasted your skin. Feeling him swipe it across your inner thigh, so close to your lips was torturous in more ways than one.  
“Stop,” you begged. You tried to squeeze your legs closed again, but it only made him move his hands higher to your thighs, pushing them harder and squeezer tighter. “This isn’t how this is supposed to go!”  
He didn’t speak. He didn’t need to, you guessed. His hand released your right thigh and just when you thought he might have changed his mind his finger replaced his tongue. It hooked into the hole and pulled, with too much ease, and ripped apart your shorts. Now the only thing between him and his apparent goal were your black panties.   
You started to flail, but even when he wasn’t holding your legs apart you couldn’t do anything. Your thigh came in contact with his shoulder, feeling the rough skin and metal pieces there; it actually made you stop as one of the pieces cut into you.   
Like before, the Trapper pressed his face against your crotch. Without the protection of the jeans you could feel him more than before, and this time when his tongue struck out it managed to wriggle between your lips. It found your clit with surprising ease, sliding over it again and again as you held back your sounds. Both hands covered your mouth, but it was pointless; you couldn’t hide the fact that your body was reacting to his rough treatment.   
“Hmm,” he hummed against you. It was the closest thing to a word you’d ever heard from him. His voice had a gravelly tone to it, deep and...inviting. “My pup knows it’s master.”  
You stilled completely hearing him talk. While you stayed frozen in the window the Trapper hooked a finger in your panties and pulled them down, stretching them to your knees before he stood, and to your best guess, stepped on them to take them off completely.  
You listened as he picked something up, turning to see through the gap as he held his blade. A huge machete, coated in blood and you didn’t want to think about what he was going to do with it. His mask was back on.  
You let out a strangled, “M-Master?”  
He gave a slow nod, eyeing the blade. With a fast movement he lifted it over his head and swung. You turned away with a shriek, expecting him to impale you then and there but you felt nothing. You only heard the metal pierce into the floorboards, right between your legs. There was a shuffle of movement as the Trapper lifted your hips up, the squeak of steel pushing against wood, and then he gently let you go. You felt the handle of the blade rub against your center, right against your most sensitive part. The Trapper stood, and his footsteps faded as he left.  
You tried to move, to get rid of the opposing things causing you brief shocks of pleasure as well as to see where the man had gone. No matter what way you moved your hips or your legs, that thing stayed against your clit.  
“Hah,” you breathed just as you heard the Trapper step on a stray stick and snap it in half. He’d come outside, and now stood right in front of you, his erection obvious in his overalls. It bulged out, an obvious hint to its size as he stood directly in front of your face. One large hand came on top of your head, his finger entwining in your hair. “Say it again.”  
You looked up at him as best you could with wide eyes. All you really saw was his wrist and arm, and beyond that only a hint of his mask. You kept your hands flat against the wood that kept you prisoner, knowing fighting him wasn’t going to do anything. “What? N-No! You’re not my master, and I’m not some dog--!”  
He yanked on your hair. “Say it again.”  
The pain in your scalp wasn’t horrendous, but the pull did make you struggle against the blade on the other side of the wall. It slid around your clit, making your thighs squeeze and tighten, which only enhanced it’s effect. You tried to shake your head but with him holding you it was impossible.  
The Trapper knelt down, just barely coming to eye level with you. You tried not to look at him, but when he spoke it felt impossible to look away. “Good pups get treats. Allow me to demonstrate.”  
He released your hair, bringing both hands to the thin straps of your tank top and pulling it down. Within a single moment he had exposed your breasts, your shirt and bra now pushed against the wooden frame at your waist. You quickly tried to cover yourself, but he easily caught both your hands and locked them behind your back. You fought a bit, but each time you did that damn handle rubbed you in just the right way to make you squeak.  
With his free hand, the Trapper grabbed one breast and began to knead. You gulped, trying to hide the blush that was darkening your cheeks by looking away. His cock twitched beneath his overalls as his head tilted to follow your face. His rough kneading was getting to you, and you felt more slick than before.  
You pressed your thighs together tightly when he pinched at your nipple, and then swapped to the other, giving it the same treatment.  
Then, he did something you hadn’t expected. He sat down below you, his legs crossed and released your arms. You went to hit at him, even if it wouldn’t do a thing, when you inched closer to you. He lifted his mask as he forced your head to rest beside his, his hands then going to your waist. There was a moment he took a deep inhale of your hair, nuzzling his nose into your neck and giving you a small nip. The cold metal of the mask gave you chills, and it was oddly smooth against your skin.  
You couldn’t do anything but hold onto his arms, feeling the strong, thick muscles beneath your fingertips. You thought of pulling on one of the pieces of metal, but didn’t once he started to shift you.   
The little room that you had to move between your waist and hips was just enough for him to slide you back and forth along the blades handle. After a few gentle thrusts his right arm wrapped around your middle, his other going to the side of your face. A whine was starting to fall from your lips as he held you intimately, and you hated how good it felt. Not just the stimulation, but the kindness--how long had it been since another person held you? Since you held them? You couldn’t remember, and before you knew what your body was doing, you wrapped your arms behind his neck and pulled him even closer.  
“See how good it is?” he asked. “See how nice it is to know your place?”  
You shook your head, burying it into his neck as he did the same to you.   
“Nng,” you groaned, your walls starting to reflexively clench with your coming high.   
“Say it,” the Trapper whispered.  
When you shook your head again, still unwilling to give up that much power, he stopped moving you. Your breathing was heavy when he pulled away and stood, staring down at you behind the mask.  
“Then bad pups don’t get treats.” The Trapper unhooked his overalls and let them fall to his hips, pushing them to his thick thighs and letting his cock spring free. While it wasn’t overly long, it was thick. Your eyes widened as you saw he already had precum dripping from the tip, and a vein running down the underside.  
As you were about to curse at him he took the easy opportunity to shove his hips forward and fill your mouth. You weren’t giving him what he wanted with it, so he’ll just take something else.  
You tried to scream as you felt the vein run along your tongue. The Trapper gripped your hair, holding you in place as your throat convulsed around him. Eyes watering, your beat your hands on high thighs in a feeble attempt at freedom, focusing your breathing through your nose.   
He kept a tight hold on your head and hair, pulling his hips back a bit to allow you to breath. His dick never left your mouth, and the stretch was already starting to hurt your jaw. He began to use you, just like that. Each thrust made you jolt back on the handle, ensuring that even while he was punishing you you got some pleasure out of it. Tears fell easily from your eyes, and eventually your beating hands stopped and just hold onto his thighs for a bit of balance. You hoped you could stop your hips from moving, but with the Trappers hard pace it was impossible.  
The taste of salt was on your tongue, and when you learned that you weren’t going to get anywhere fighting, you started to give up. Let him use you, you thought, let him have his way and then be on it. He’s just going to kill you after this anyway, right?  
You swiped your tongue along the underside of his dick, making him slow his pace. When he finally did you tried to say the word he wanted, though it was incomprehensible with him in your mouth.  
Knowing this, he pulled out. “What was that?”   
“M...Master,” you whispered, barely audible even to yourself.  
He knelt in front of you, mask half raised to show his scarred lips. “Louder, pet.”  
“Master.” You licked your lips, sniffling as you tried to stop your tears from falling. The Trapped loosened his grip on your hair and pressed his lips to yours, forcing his tongue past your lips and tasting himself on you. You let out a gasp at the sudden intrusion, not expecting something as intimate as a kiss from the monster.   
When he pulled away you were left gasping for air. While you sputtered and struggled to catch your breath you opened your eyes to find him gone. The floorboards creaked behind you, making you still.  
Flecks of wood smacked against your skin as the blade was ripped from between your legs. A scream bubbled past your lips at the sudden loss of friction, and the thought that you were about to get a knife in your back. But instead the blade clattered to the floor again and two warm hands gripped your hips.   
“What are you doing?” you asked. As if you had to ask. You felt his hands knead your ass, digging his thumbs deep into your flesh until it hurt. You tried to squeeze your legs together but felt your knees only grind against his thighs. With the handle no longer giving you any kind of stimulation you were unfortunately eager to get it back.   
“I’m giving my good girl her treat.”   
The shiver that ran up your spine was partly from the dark tone of his voice and partly from the tip of his cock pressing into your entrance. The wetness was enough for him to slide in, but your walls were unprepared for the sudden thrust he gave, sheathing himself inside you with a delicious burn. You gave another scream at the intrusion.  
While this was your “treat”, it didn’t feel like one at first. The Trapper began a strong pace, forcing himself into you until his hips were flush with yours, only to pull out and shove back in. You braced yourself as best you could, hands flat on the wood beneath you for support.   
The Trapper held your hips, tilting them up as he thrust hard into you and making your walls tighten around him. He grunted at the reaction, a chuckle running through him. The wet squelching that was coming from your bodies entwining made your heart race even harder, the heat building higher.  
You groaned as he went on, his strong hands keeping you steady. Splinters were digging into your stomach, the pain going ignored with the pleasure between your legs taking over. You let out more breathy moans, thinking of how you had never felt as helpless as you did now. Through all the trials, all the hatchets in your back and Hag traps you’d set off...it was nothing compared to now. Being used and abused, degraded to the roll of the Trapper’s pet apparently...something about it was making you feel even hotter. Your walls started to clench harder, chasing after the coming orgasm.  
“That’s it,” the Trapper’s voice rumbled, “be a good girl now.” One hand ran up your hips and across what little part of your waist was on his side of the wall, massaging his fingers into your skin.   
“You make me feel good, pet.” His hand slid down, going between your legs and finding your clit. He rubbed it hard with three fingers, never stopping his pace. “You’ve always made me feel so good.” The stretch he gave you was more than enough to make the heat in your core erupt and spread through your body. As the orgasm hit you your walls spasmed and wrapped tightly around the Trappers cock. He grunted with it, still rubbing your clit throughout. Even as you began to calm down from your high he kept going, and soon enough he was pulling another orgasm out of you. It almost began to hurt until you finally felt his cock twitch. Body weakening, you began to lose the strength in your arms. With another thrust the Trapper sheathed in you fully one last time, and found his release, filling you. It was hot as it spread throughout your lower half, the Trapper grinding against your backside as he finished himself off. With a grunt, he pulled out, and his semen started to drip down your thighs. His breathing was heavier than normal. You found yourself too weak to even turn and look over your shoulder at him, body twitching with aftershocks.  
You felt the pressure on your stomach release as the Trapper lifted the wooden boards that kept you in place. WIth his other hand he pulled you back gently, wrapping an arm around your waist and hauling you up. He let the boards drop back and lifted you onto his shoulder as he did the others in the trial. You started to kick and beat against his back, thinking he was really going to put you on the hook now. He knelt down and picked up his blade.  
“No!” you shouted as he started to leave the gas station. “No!”  
“We’re going home,” the Trapper said. “You don’t belong to it anymore.”


End file.
